Pretend
by Nicole Santos
Summary: ONESHOT ONLY. Babe-ish. They pretend everything is alright. This is about comfort behind the scenes. Much better than the summary! Please read!


Disclaimer – All characters belong to the lucky JE and I am not making any money from them.**  
**  
They can only pretend for so long.  
Cole

**Pretend  
**

She hadn't played pretend since she was a kid.

Even when he was young, he had never played the game.

Now though, they were forced to play together.

She would go about her days smiling and laughing like usual. He remained stoic and disengaged. When they met, either by plan or chance, they acted the same towards each other. He teased and offered to please. She blushed and let her guilt take over.

It was the dance they did since the beginning. What had once been new and exciting became a beautiful habit. Passion still lingered. There was no denying that, even to themselves.

During the day she was strong and independent and he was large and in charge.

At night, even as far apart as they were, the two couldn't have been closer to being one.

At night her mask was put away. She let her fragility show. There was no one to pretend to when she was alone. She let her illness take over her body. She let it rule her for those few hours at night. The lethargy she pushed aside during her days out pushed back until she sagged against her bed. In the hours she had to herself she rarely ate or drank anything. She barely had enough energy to rush to the bathroom sometimes, expelling whatever she was forced to consume in front of the others.

Some days she would go to sleep as soon as she arrived home. More often than not though, she changed into odd clothes and took the two hour drive to the doctors in silence. It was pure selfishness that kept her alert enough during that drive. How easy it would be just to go to the local hospital. She would be well treated there and maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be quite as bad. But no, as soon as she thought such things she quickly pushed them aside. There was no way she was going to become a sideshow for those people.

They were her friends and family but she would not put herself through that. She refused to become a pathetic attraction to see.

She would beat this herself.

And she was for the most part.

Not one of them ever thought something was wrong. Until three months ago that is.

She didn't know if they were becoming sloppy or if he wanted her to see them. But that one night as she drove to the doctors yet again, she watched in horror as a black Explorer popped up behind her. They were gone when she looked again. Her heart pulsed rapidly. Was that him? Was he going to demand an explanation? Was he going to force her to tell everyone?

Her worries were unfounded though. Her visit to the doctor went as usual. He didn't jump out from behind a corner and drag her away to a closer place. The only thing that was different was when she went to pay her overdue bill – her skips were getting fewer each month. The front desk personnel smiled at her and told her she was all set. Her bills were going to be sent to an anonymous charity that was going to pay the whole thing until she was well. It wasn't until the hospital worker handed her a tissue that she realized she was crying.

On the way home she didn't know what to think. She was happy, mad, worried, and confused. How did he find out? Why hadn't he confronted her yet? Would he say something tomorrow?

She soon found out the answer to the last question was no.

He showed up at the office and acted as if nothing happened. He greeted her, took his new files and left just the same.

And so that was the first day the game began.

He supported her behind the scenes "anonymously" and she let him.

Day and night he sent men to look after her and she let him.

During the evenings she would come home to find light, stomach friendly meals waiting on her table.

During the day he would give her excuses to tell the others for why she had to miss their greasy lunch to go home and eat a proper one.

She was grateful.

She was ashamed.

She was loved.

Together they pretended everything was perfect.

They didn't know how long they would play this game together, but both would do so as long as the other allowed.

Pretend wasn't just for kids anymore.


End file.
